Seduction Jutsu
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: "Hyuuga Neji! Tunjukkan rayuan ala Hyuuga!"/"Aku lapar!"/"Aku—ingin makan…"/"Nii-san ingin m-makan apa?"/ simple nejihina fic for Ligar Nuramdaniar./ 1st Canon/ Mind to RnR, please?


.

**Seduction Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Neji X Hinata**

**Chapter: Oneshot**

**Warning: Canon, OOC, crackpair, typo, dll**

**.**

**Dedicated for Ligar Nuramdaniar's Birthday :D**

**. **

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

**Rookie 9 : 12 tahun**

.

Siang yang begitu cerah di Konoha. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kecerahan hari ini, Kakashi-_sensei _menyuruh murid-murid di akademi untuk belajar di luar kelas—tepatnya di lapangan samping akademi. Ia berencana akan mengajarkan _seduction jutsu_ atau seni merayu ala ninja. Tim _rookie_ sudah berumur 12 tahun—bahkan ada yang lebih, jadi _sensei_ yang sering membaca _Icha-Icha Paradise_ itu merasa _jutsu_ tersebut sudah bisa diajarkan.

"Neji! Kemarilah!" Gai-_sensei_ memanggil muridnya dengan semangat. Ia ingin murid terpintarnya melakukan jurus rayuan terlebih dulu.

"Apa?" tanya Neji datar. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Gai-_sensei _mengeluarkan senyumnya yang khas, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Tunjukkan rayuan ala Hyuuga! Ayo semangat!" ujar _sensei_ unik tersebut sambil menyerahkan kertas kecil berisi rayuan yang ditulis Kakashi-_sensei_.

Neji memutar matanya dengan bosan. Ia membuka kertas yang diberikan gurunya dan membacanya dalam hati. Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat isi tulisan itu.

_Hell! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakannya di depan umum begini? _

Neji mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tak beranjak dari posisinya—masih berdiri mematung dan menatap kertas kecil itu dengan horor. Gai-_sensei_ yang melihat muridnya tak bergerak langsung mndekati Neji.

"Pilih anak perempuan yang menurutmu menarik, Neji. Ayo cepat lakukan!"

Neji masih tetap diam. Wajahnya tenang, namun dalam hati ia memaki-maki guru-gurunya yang mesum tersebut.

Lee bermaksud membantu rekan setimnya. "Ayolah Neji! Bersemangatlah! Lakukan dengan berani! Jadilah—"

"Sst! Diam!" Neji menggertakkan gigi, _ilfeel _dengan teriakan Rock Lee.

Dengan berat hati, Neji melangkah perlahan menuju barisan anak perempuan. Pikirannya sibuk memilih-milih siapa yang sebaiknya menjadi _partner_-nya.

Sakura? Itu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Gadis itu terlalu berisik. Ino? Coret. Ia tak jauh beda dengan Sakura. TenTen? Ah! Neji tak mungkin melakukannya pada gadis galak itu. Hinata? Hmm… mungkin sepupunya itu memang pilihan yang terbaik. Ia gadis yang pemalu dan pendiam. Reaksinya juga tak berlebihan.

Neji berhenti tepat di depan Hinata, membuat pipi _chubby_ gadis cilik itu dihiasi semu kemerahan.

"Neji-_nii-san_…" ucap Hinata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu karena sepupunya memilihnya.

Hyuuga Neji menelan ludah. Ia bingung harus memulai darimana. "Hinata-_sama_…" Setelah mengucapkan nama tersebut Neji terdiam, tak bisa melanjutkan. Semua mata kini memandang ke arah keduanya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa detik, begitu juga Neji. Ia menatap ragu sepupunya yang kini sedang memainkan kedua jarinya karena gugup.

"NE—JI!" Gai-_sensei_ menyeret Hyuuga yang terdiam tersebut menjauh dari Hinata, kembali ke tempat semula. Guru berseragam serba hijau tersebut mengeluarkan helaan napas frustasi. "Ini adalah perintah, Neji! Jadilah laki-laki sejati! Sekarang goda Hinata!" Gai-_sensei_ menepuk-nepuk bahu muridnya, kemudian mendorongnya maju.

Neji melotot ke arah gurunya. Dengan enggan ia melangkah lagi dan berhenti di depan Hinata. tangannya terkepal kuat hingga kertas rayuan yang dipegangnya menjadi kusam.

Ditatapnya wajah bersemu Hinata Hyuuga yang terlihat menggemaskan. Neji menelan ludah. Ini lebih susah daripada ujian tertulis _chunin_, pikirnya. Semua mulai diam saat Neji berdeham.

1 detik.

30 detik.

1 menit.

Masih hening dan sunyi, tak ada perkembangan. Semua yang menyaksikan mulai mengeluh kecewa.

"Kau pengecut, Neji!" teriak Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi _death glare_ gratis oleh Hyuuga tersebut.

Sakura yang mulai tak sabar juga mengeluh. "Oh… demi Dewa Jas—"

"Aku lapar!" kata Neji tiba-tiba.

Bingung. Semua diam. Namun suara kikikan terdengar setelahnya, berasal dari Gai-_sensei_ dan Kakashi-_sensei_. Anak-anak lain ikut terkikik begitu mneyadari kata yang diucapkan Neji merupakan bagian dari rayuan.

"L-lapar?" tanya Hinata pelan, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan.

Neji menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku—ingin makan…" ucapnya lagi.

Masih dengan wajah bingung yang membuat Hyuuga _heiress_ itu semakin terlihat imut, Hinata bertanya lagi. "I-ingin makan apa, _N-Nii-san_?"

Neji membuka mulutnya, bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya namun terhenti karena melihat wajah _innocent_ sepupunya. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan. Ini terlalu nista, pikirnya.

Gai-_sensei_ menghela napas lagi. Ia kemudian menyeret murid terjeniusnya tersebut kembali ke sudut lapangan untuk memberi semangat. Rock Lee yang selalu berada di beakang Gai-_sensei_ mengguncang-guncang bahu Neji—memberikan dorongan pada teman setimnya itu.

"Sekarang pergilah, Neji! Selesaikan misimu! Buat aku bangga!" ucap Gai-_sensei_ sambil mengelap airmatanya. Lee memberikan acungan jempol dan mendorong punggung Neji.

Menghela napas karena frustasi, Neji berjalan perlahan. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata masih menunduk seperti tadi.

Suasana lagi-lagi hening saat Neji mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan—" Lagi, Neji berhenti di kata itu. Ia tidak mampu melanjutkan.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. "Umm... _Nii-san_ ingin m-makan apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang dikeluarkan Neji.

Mengira Neji tak mendengar, Hinata kembali bertanya. "_Nii-san_… i-ingin makan apa?" Suara Hinata terdengar lebih keras sekarang.

Kedua manik _pearl_ Neji melirik secarik kertas kusam yang digenggamnya. Menghirup napas, ia mencoba untuk melanjutkan. Bibirnya terbuka, namun sedetik kemudian tertutup lagi.

"Aku… aku ingin makan… ingin makan—"

_ARRGGHH!_

Tiba-tiba kepercayaan dirinya hilang seketika. Neji berbalik dan berlari menuju ke luar lapangan.

"Jangan sampai Neji melarikan diri!" Gai-_sensei_ berteriak. Kakashi-_sensei_ langsung melompat—berusaha menahan Hyuuga laki-laki yang sedang mengamuk tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!" Neji berteriak berulang-ulang. Ia meronta-ronta, menendang dan memukul apa saja yang bisa ia gapai saat Kakashi-_sensei _dan Gai-_sensei_ menyeretnya kembali ke pojok lapangan.

Murid-murid lain terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat amukan Hyuuga Neji—kecuali Hinata tentunya. Gadis itu memandang kakak sepupunya dengan sedih. Ia berpikir kegagapannya lah yang membuat Neji seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Kakashi-_sensei _dan Gai-_sensei _meyakinkan Neji kalau setiap ninja harus bisa melakukannya, akhirnya Neji menyerah. "Ayo, Neji! Tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu!"

"Dan kau harus melakukannya sambil menyeringai." Kakashi menambahkan. Neji mendengus mendengarnya. Guru-gurunya tersebut benar-benar sinting.

"Kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya, biar aku saja." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini bersuara. Ia tak tahan melihat rivalnya bersikap pengecut. Neji membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan _death glare_. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sepupu kesayangannya dirayu orang lain.

Neji berjalan lagi dengan lemas. Ia membuka kertas yang digenggamnya dan membacanya sekali lagi. Semua perhatian kini kembali lagi terfokus pada dua Hyuuga tersebut.

"Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan…"

"Ingin makan apa, _Nii-san_?" Hinata berusaha menekan kegagapannya agar Neji tidak gagal kali ini.

Bersiap menjawab, Neji menghirup napad dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian berkata dengan ekspresi dan nada datar. "Aku ingin 'memakanmu', Sayang."

Hening lagi.

Hinata pingsan beberapa detik setelahnya. Kurenai-_sensei_ yang berada disampingnya langsung menangkapnya sebelum jatuh mengenai tanah.

Neji mendengus kesal. Ini hari ternista yang pernah ia alami selama ini.

Naruto dan Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga berguling-guling di rerumputan. Bahkan Naruto sampai menitikkan airmata.

Gai-_sensei_ dan Lee terisak bahagia.

Kakashi-_sensei _tersenyum di balik maskernya.

* * *

><p><strong>12 years later<strong>

.

Sinar matahari menembus—memasuki kamar tempat Hyuuga Neji beristirahat melalui tirai jendela yang terbuka. Neji mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sinar terang yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di ujung ranjang. Selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya kini turun, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang telanjang.

Neji melirik sesosok wanita yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Wanita yang selama ini selalu menemaninya dan mengisi hatinya. Juga wanita yang kini telah menjadi miliknya secara utuh.

Wanita berambut _indigo_ tersebut menggigil karena memang tak ada pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Neji menyeringai. Ia kembali mendekap wanita tersebut, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya.

Ini memang bukan hari minggu dimana biasanya mereka libur dari misi, tapi karena ini merupakan _honeymoon_ mereka, tak ada salahnya ia bermalas-malasan 'kan?

"Ung…" Wanita yang ada di dekapannya melenguh pelan saat Neji mengecup belakang lehernya yang terekspos. Neji kembali menyeringai.

"_Well_, pada akhirnya aku bisa 'memakanmu', Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**~~Owari~~**

**.**

**.**

**Aw… ini fic canon pertama saya **

**Hancur? Well… gomenasai TT**

**Ligayy-chaann… maap ngga bisa bikin neji yang kejem. Sebenernya aku dah nulis canon juga nejihina, mau dibikin yang neji agak jahat gitu, tapi ngga ngga ngga kuat bikin scene nya 0. Jadi ini aja ya saaii kado ultah buatmua :***

**Oia, typo-typo di atas tolong dimaafkan yaa :D . buatnya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Hehe ^^**

**Oke sekian dulu…**

**Saya akan sangat senang kalau ada yang mau berbaik hati ngasih review :D**

**At last…**

**Jaa ne~~~~~**

**Click down there please ^.~ !**

**(O)**

**Y**

**ll**

**/.l.\**

**\.|./**

**V**


End file.
